1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a circuit substrate module to which a plurality of communication connectors drawn from a plurality of battery units are connected, and a battery module using the circuit substrate module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries refer to batteries that can be charged or discharged compared to batteries that cannot be charged, for example, primary batteries. Secondary batteries are widely used in small mobile devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and in electronic devices, such as electronic drilling devices, electric cars, hybrid electric automobiles, electric bicycles, and uninterruptible power supply (UPS) devices. A representative example of the secondary batteries is a lithium secondary battery.
Compact mobile devices are typically used by connecting a small battery cell thereto. On the other hand, in order to manufacture a battery to be used in electric cars or large electronic devices, e.g., such as UPS devices, which require high capacity and high output, a plurality of battery units, in which each battery unit includes a plurality of battery cells, may be connected to one another via a connection member such as a bus bar to manufacture a battery module.
In each battery unit, a plurality of battery cells is typically arranged in a case serially or in parallel, and a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal that are connected to the plurality of battery cells protrude out of the case. Also, each battery unit typically includes a controller for controlling functions of the plurality of battery cells therein, such as a battery management system (BMS), and a communication connector for transmitting an electrical signal. A plurality of thermistor lines and a plurality of balancing lines are typically connected to the communication connector to detect a temperature of the battery cells or a charging state.
A general battery module is manufactured by assembling a battery unit by inserting a plurality of battery cells into a case, and a plurality of thermistor lines and a plurality of balancing lines electrically connected to the battery cells are connected to a communication connector. A connection line drawn from the communication connector is electrically connected to a controller such as a BMS.
However, in order to manufacture a conventional battery module, a plurality of thermistor lines and a plurality of balancing lines typically need to be connected to a controller such as a BMS for each battery unit, which is a complicated manufacturing process. Meanwhile, there is a need for the coupling structure of a connection member that electrically connects adjacent battery units, such as a bus bar, to be simpler.